Harry Snape and the Sorcerer's Stone
by epic-failure-yea-i-know
Summary: snape was the one who found harry's parents, right? well what if he saw his Lily in harry's one year old eyes and adopted the child? heh here you go, find out! reviews appreciated!
1. Harry James Snape

DISCLAIMER: anyone else find this so pointless? Like penguin pointless. (inside joke). Ugh anyway, if I owned hp or any of the crap I mention in here besides the occasional OC or plot twist, id be like supa dupa rich and not typing friggen FANFICTION!

a/n: ok so yea im in love with harry potter again…after watching part two of the seventh...*shudder* so sad. Anyway, review or die mofoz!

Severus Snape looked at the small child in the crib, who was currently wailing his head off. The small child didn't understand what was going on, all he could see was the strange man in the house and his mummy and daddy weren't moving. Snape walked over to the child, Lily's child, and smiled slightly. In those small green eyes he saw his Lily reflected perfectly.

In those eyes he saw the woman he had loved- no, the woman he still loved, even if she was… gone.

In those eyes he saw a child he now vowed to protect. No matter what it took, he would protect his Lily's child.

(FOUR YEARS LATER)

A now five-year-old Harry James Snape ran through the house, chasing a small kitten. His adopted father chased after him, somehow just barely unable to catch the giggling child.

"Harry, get back here!" he shouted for the umpteenth time. He finally snagged his hand on the back of the kid's shirt, who had stopped as the kitten darted under the couch. Harry began whining loudly, calling for the kitty.

"Kitty! Kitty! Daddy I want kitty!" the child exclaimed.

"Well, harry," Severus began, "kitty won't want to play if you chase her." He picked harry up. "Now, naptime." At this, the toddler began squirming around wildly, trying to get away.

"No, no naptime!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

Harry had become so fascinated with the argument, that he forgot what was being argued about and didn't fight much more when his father layed him down on his bed. He quickly snuggled down with a small stuffed bear and fell asleep.

Severus Snape was then found in the living room of the small house on Spinner's end, glass of firewhiskey in hand. He had a small headache forming from chasing the loud child, but he couldn't bring himself to be mad. It wasn't Harry's fault. A quiet mewl pulled Snape out of his thoughts as the small grey kitten jumped up beside him. He smiled, a miniscule smile that no one would have really noticed. No one would have believed it, but Severus Snape had a soft spot for animals, cats especially. This then led to him getting this kitten for his son. For Lily's son.

Not a day went by where Snape didn't think about his lost Lily. He missed her with every fiber of his being, and regretted every argument every wrong word against her. He regretted siding with the Death Eaters as a foolish child, and wished he had been put in Gryffindor. No matter what his father would have said, he would have loved being in the same house as Lily. Snape knew it was wishful thinking, for his school years were long over and Lily was dead, but he couldn't help but wonder; What if Lily had ended up with him and not Potter? Would Harry be as he is now? But Harry was not his. He was James Potter's. Severus loved him nonetheless.

And in a few short years, he would see who Harry took after more- his blood father or his adoptive father. He almost couldn't wait.

**a/n: thanks for reading the first chapter! I would love to hear any ideas, or criticism or FLAMES you may have, so you really have no reason not to review. Love it hate it wish to kill it, TELLZ MEH! Haha anyway, I pretty much know where im going with this and I hope it is up to everyone's standards. Luvluvluv!**

**~epic~**


	2. Diagonally?

Chappie two lovelies hope it's liked as much as the first, enjoy. As before, I don't own *cries* don't remind me

(Time skip, six years later)

_Dear Harry James Snape,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry didn't have to read any more before he ran into his father's bedroom, where said man was still asleep. He yelled out at the top of his lungs "DAD, I'M IN!"then ran to the living room as his dad threw a pillow at the boisterous eleven year old. His birthday was in two days, and what better way to celebrate then to also add in the fact he was now going to Hogwarts?

Snape came down the stairs slowly, still waking up after his son's obnoxious way of waking him up. He considered being mad, but couldn't bring himself to be upset at him. Even after all these years, Severus still saw his sweet Lily's eyes on the boy. As his eyes fell on his son, who was sitting on the couch reading and rereading his letter, he smiled slightly. He knew, but he still wanted to see the excitement as he asked "got into what, Harry?"

As he expected, Harry's eyes lit up even more (if that was possible). "I'm in Hogwarts!" he grinned at the adoptive father, and was almost jumping with joy.

"Congratulations, Harry!" Snape walked over to him and sat on the couch. "when do want to get your supplies?"

"Can we go today? Pleasepleasepleaseplease?" Snape looked at the ceiling, silently asking what he had done to deserve such a hyperactive child.

"fine."

He sent the boy to go get ready, and then walked upstairs himself. The only reason he had agreed to go as soon as possible was because he knew he would be getting his staff list and all that soon, meaning he would have to go to the school to prepare for the upcoming year. He wasn't really sure what to do with Harry though, because he had sent Harry to a private school during the year, until they both returned in the holidays and for summer. Now, he would have to write a letter to the headmaster asking what he was supposed to do. This, in more modern terms, sucked. Snape sighed loudly to himself, and sat down at the desk. May as well get it over with.

_Dear Headmaster,_

_As I am sure you are aware, I have previously enrolled my son in a school that he could stay in year-round. Now, I am unsure as to what I am to do. I do not wish to leave him alone until the school starts, or he may be in danger or be unable to get to Kings Cross Station in September. Therefore, I am asking, do I take him with me and return by floo powder to put him on the train, or just take him? Leaving Harry here is out of the question._

_Sincerely yours, _(you could almost hear the sarcasm as he wrote this)

_Severus Snape_

_Potions master_

He looked up at the small barn owl he had, who was perched on the bar in her always open cage. Harry, at age seven, had affectionately named her Molly. Molly seemed to love her name.

Snape handed Molly the small envelope and watched as the bird took off out the open window. He hoped for a reply soon, because the staff letter would be arriving within the next few days.

Harry popped his head in the doorway. "Dad, you ready?"

Snape nodded and stood up, walking towards the door. "We'll go by floo." Harry smiled and sprinted to the fireplace. On the mantle were pictures (moving of course) of Harry throughout time. Most children hated having baby pictures and all that on display, but Harry knew they meant a lot to his dad. He knew everything, including about Voldemort and his parents dying. He looked at the pictures now, and smiled as he watched a younger Harry fall off his first broom (a gift from his Godfather). He looked at all the pictures of him either being crazy, or silly, or just plain clumsy. They made him smile, and he looked up at his father who had just placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Would you like to go on your own?" Snape asked with a miniscule smile. (His smiles were always tiny, but Harry was used to it and noticed them all the same.) He grinned back.

"Can I really?" he asked. Severus nodded. "Can I go first?" Again, Snape nodded. Harry almost jumped on him as he hugged his father, who (though he wouldn't ever admit it) lovingly hugged back. Harry took a pinch of floo powder from the small bag on the mantle, and looked at Snape. "Um… Dad, where are we going again?" Snape almost started laughing at the comical look of confusion on Harry's face. As it was, he let out a small chuckle and stated "Diagon Ally."

Harry threw in the pinch and stepped into the flame, but inhaled wrong and so ended up choking out "DIAGON-ALLY" Snape frantically tried to grab his son's arm before he spun off, but was too late. Snape knew immediately where the wrong directions would bring him, so he stepped into the fireplace and, as calmly as possible, stated "Nocturn Ally."

Ok, so this was chapter two. I hope it lived up to expectations! I love everyone who reads this, and the reviews and alert adds and favorite adds make me smile you guys are so friggen amazing! I know I slightly cliffed this one, but I think most of you can guess what's going to happen in Nocturn Ally, right? If not, I suppose you shall see I'm going to start chapter three fairly soon, but I have another fic I'm working on so it may be a few days. Lovelovelove! O and I don't do recognitions in my fics, I just reply to every review individually. So check your inbox my darlings!

~epic~


	3. Hedwig rewritten

**Um…you guys leave me speechless! I never expected such amazing feedback from everyone…so many reviews…And all the subscriptions and favoriting…so amazing! I love you all so very much. Other news at the end, but for now, my disclaimer:**

**Me: alrighty let's see who we get (pulls name out of hat) Peeves!**

**Peeves: wee little people who know peevsie not, epic own nothing or may he be shot!**

**Me: um…yea what he said…worst rhyme ever… me no owny nothing**

This is my new line bc fanfiction doesn't like lines oooOOO000OOOooo

Harry looked around the dark alley in slight fear. It wasn't that he was in Nocturn ally; he just had never been there alone. And he knew that it wasn't good for him to be alone, because of all the evil wizards that went there who might want to hurt him. He knew he had gotten the place wrong, so all he could do was wander around a bit and hope he either found Diagon ally or his father found him.

Speaking of his father… Harry wondered what he was going to do about the end of the holiday. In previous years Harry had stayed in this awful boarding school, where he was picked on daily for the way he looked- especially his scar. But he never told his father about the bullying, because he knew it was already hard for him. Now, he couldn't go back there if he was going to Hogwarts in a few weeks, so he would either have to stay home when his father went to prepare the school, or go with him. Harry wasn't sure what his dad would decide, but either way he had to find the man first.

(WITH SNAPE)

Severus Snape wasn't very good with children, he would admit. But never in his life had he imagined he would lose his own child, adoptive or not, in the most dangerous, sickening alleyway possible. He considered calling out to him, but "Harry" wasn't a very common name. If Harry was recognized by anyone, it could lead to…. Snape didn't want to think about that. Just as he rounded a corner, he caught a glimpse of a mop of black hair trotting into the distance, in the direction of Diagon ally. He almost sighed with relief, but his perfect control of his cold manner wouldn't let him.

He darted through the dark passageway and grabbed the boy's shoulder. He had to dodge a flying fist as Harry didn't recognize him and tried to get away.

"Harry, stop. It is only me." Harry froze at the deep tones of his father's voice and then relaxed.

"Dad, goodness, I was scared I'd never find you!" Harry smiled up at his father, wondering what was going through the man's mind.

"We are going to go shopping now. I suggest in the future you refrain from inhaling floo powder, ok?" Snape used a fake stern tone, though Harry could only tell he wasn't really mad because he had a small smile as he spoke. Harry nodded in relief. He wasn't in trouble!

The two walked into Diagon Alley, Harry pulling the list of supplies out of his robes. He looked up at Snape in slight fear. "Dad…"

"Hm?"

"Is Hogwarts scary? And what house would you want me to be in? will you be upset if I'm not in the one you want?" he was firing off questions at a million miles an hour, fear slowly building then slipping away as he confided in the tall potions master. Snape put a hand up to silence him.

"Son, I don't care what house you end up in, so long as you do them justice. Hogwarts is one of the safest places you could possibly be, so do not fear. Now, would you like to get a wand first or books or a pet?" Harry's jaw dropped at the last choice.

"I- I can get a pet?" After the cat they had, who had died a few months before, Severus had been reluctant to get another animal. Especially with Harry's schooling drawing so close, because there were only so many animals a student could bring. Snape nodded at his son and together they walked to the magical pet shop that was right down the road. They passed by the Owl Emporium without a second glace, for they had already agreed to take Molly together. As they walked into the shop, many of the more intelligent animals began trying to get the attention of the newcomers, hoping for adoption. Harry ignored all of the twirling and flipping animals, rats and mice and the occasional cat, and looked to the darker corner where a lone bat hung. The little blackish-brown creature was hanging upside down, watching the two with slight interest.

Though it was daytime, magical bats were more usually diurnal.

Harry's father watched as the boy's eyes lit up at the sight of the small animal, and knew immediately he would be getting it. He answered the boy's unasked question. "Yes, you can have her."

Harry let out a very-ahem- _manly _squeal at this. "Really, dad? I can have her?"

Snape nodded. He knew Harry had a strange love of odd creatures and pets, and a bat defiantly qualified.

After paying for the bat, which took to Harry rather quickly, the duo walked down the lane to the wand shop not too far away. Harry looked up at his dad.

"Can I go in alone?" Severus looked surprised, but consented. He tried to grab the bat to hold her while Harry went in, but she would have none of it. She let out a high pitched squeak, and clung tighter to the front of Harry's shirt. "erm, dad, I don't think Hedwig is going to go with you…"

"Hedwig?"

"yeah, I saw the name once and liked it. I think she likes it to." The bat seemed to nod in confirmation.

"well, alright. But don't let her fly around in there and disturb Mr. Olivander."

"Yes, dad."

Harry walked into the shop and looked around. There were so many little boxes, and a few posters of the making of wands and some famous makers. He was walking up to a particularly interesting one, when Hedwig squeaked and he heard a voice call out a wheezy "Ah, Mr. potter!"

oooOOO000OOOooo

**a/n: ok sooooo that concludes chapter three. I'm going to now fill in with my excuses before I get skinned alive. I was with my greatgrandmother, so had no time to write. I had a minor writers block towards the end, which mmay have made it seem forced. I apologise. Please, review and let me know whats up. And so I don't forget later to message her, and a few others, **

**Jordina: I had tried doing lines, but the idiot site wouldn't let me hope my o's help out a little.**

**ashtonangel13: hope you enjoyed!**

**I know I said I wouldn't, but I have to- a thank you to:**

**bookwormqueen7, alipuppy2, bunny109, sassymagpie, jessirose85, Team Jasper 99, Haliegh, Jordina, ashtonangel13 for your reviews!**

**And to every one who has put me under alert and favorite, thank you! **

**Lovelovelove**

**~epic~**


	4. elder magic

**a/n: holy crap! Already at 4 chapters! Ok well I won't hold you up please read on.**

oooOOO000OOOooo

Harry looked up at the old wizard. "h-how do you know my name?" he managed to stutter out.

"Why, Mr. Potter, everyone in the wizarding world knows your name! well, let's not waste time with idle talk, shall we? I guess that you are here for your first wand?"

Harry nodded. He was excited to finally get the tool that every witch and wizard had to have. He remembered getting in trouble for playing with his father's as a little kid.

(**haha flashback time!**)

_A four year old potter tripped through the house, knowing he would be in trouble later, but too elated to care. His father had left out his wand on the coffee table, and Harry had managed to grab it and run before his dad got back from the kitchen. _

_Harry waved the wand around, making sparks fly out in every color under the sun. the wand itself seemed happy to have a new person to play with. With his new toy in hand, Harry ran into his father's room and hunted down a spell book that he knew was hidden somewhere. There was only a small problem with young Harry's plan: he couldn't read yet. The toddler stared at the funny squiggles on the pages, trying to think of a spell to say. He was found by his seething father that way, a confused look on his young face and a sparkling wand in hand._

**(End of flashback time!)**

Yeah, Harry had gotten a good spanking from that. Not to say that Snape spanked Harry often, but when he really deserved it… Harry winced at the memory. He was jarred out of his thinking by a long measuring tape wrapping itself around his wrist. Mr. Ollivander spoke again.

"Which is your wandhand, boy?" Harry raised his right hand. Ollivander nodded. The tape measure began measuring ridiculous things, like the width of his right nostril. The wandmaker flicked his wand at the obnoxious tape and handed Harry a box. Harry opened it and picked up the little wand that sat there.

"Hawthorn, harpy spit, ten inches," Ollivander recited.

Harry flicked the wand, and a little vase on the counter exploded. Ollivander promptly took the wand and replaced it in Harry's hand with a new one.

"Oak, unicorn hair, twelve inches." With this one, the window cracked. Severus peeked in the door to check on the boy, who waved him off and faced the next wand.

Four wands later, leaving a broken bookshelf, paperweight, lamp, and Ollivander's pinky, Harry had a wand in his hand that felt different. He wasn't sure what kind of different it was, but it was very different. He stretched out his arm and waved the wand lightly, not even waiting for the wandmaker to tell him what it was. Ollivander eyes went wide as bright golden sparks fell gracefully to the floor from the tip. Harry looked at ollivander in wonder, prompting an explination.

"Your wand, Harry, is eleven inches long. It is made of Elder wood and has a core even I cannot see. I came across this wand a few years ago and have let every promising child try it. It never responded- until today. No money necessary!" he said quickly, as Harry tried to pay for his special wand. "I ask no payment. Just do not let the power of that wand go to your head, child. Go to your father, tell him nothing of the make. Become a grand wizard, Mr. Potter. Make the Wizarding world proud.

oooOOO000OOOooo

**a/n: damn guys I'm so so sorry for the wait. I just totally spazed out my computer and he hated me. Now we're on speaking terms and he let me finish chapter four. Remember, I love ya all! Oh, and I would love to hear thoughts on me making him get the elder wand. Share!**

**Lovelovelove**

**~epic~**


	5. Gringotts Fortune

**Disclaimer:** **so...I don't own it...except the plot...and maybe an OC or two...and Hedwig the bat. She's mine-ish (besides the name).**

oooOOO000OOOooo

The rest of the shopping went off without a hitch. Harry just shrugged it off when his father asked what kind of wand he got, and how much it was. The man didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't say anything.

Once, a group of witches moved towards Harry and began squealing, saying odd things like "that's 'im, innit Marge?" and "oh my word, it's 'arry Potter!" Snape glared at them and pulled Harry quickly away, ignoring the questions his confused son asked.

They went to nearly every store in Diagon Alley, but saved the robe shop for last.

Madam Malkin's was a nice looking shop, with a cozy interior. Harry immediately liked the plump woman who greeted them and asked, in a kind voice, "first year at Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded shyly, looking back at his father. Severus nodded at him encouragingly and gave him a light push. Harry stepped forward, onto the small platform that Malkin gestured towards. Hedwig fluttered onto Snape's shoulder at a motion from Harry. The whole process was over fairly quickly, with minimal poking from the pins Madame Malkin stuck into the robes to fit them to Harry. Snape paid, then took the bag of robes from Harry as Hedwig flew back to her master and new friend.

There wasn't much left to do, Harry thought, so he was a bit shocked when Snape lead him back down Diagon Alley to a huge white building. Harry recognized it from previous trips with his father as Gringotts, the wizard bank. There wasn't really a reason for them to go to the bank, Harry thought, but he didn't say anything as he tripped up the stairs beside his father.

"Harry," said Snape, "you know about your mother and father, correct?" Harry nodded. "Right, well, when they died, they left something for you that I feel it's time you see."

The inside of the huge building was gorgeous, with a shiny, sparkling floor and tall pillars supporting the ceiling. The hall was lined with desks that each held a small creature working hard, little goblins. To some, thought Harry, they're pretty grotesque! But he liked the odd looks of them. Hedwig twittered in his ear as they approached the front desk, a tall podium with a white-haired goblin seated. He seemed to sneer as he looked down at Harry.

"May I...help you?" he asked. His voice was gravely and deep, and it sent a small chill down Harry's spine.

"We're here to withdraw from the vault of Harry James Snape, previously Potter," answered Severus in a stone-cold voice. The goblin started a little at the name, and then peered down at Harry from behind small glasses.

"And does young Mister Snape have a key...?" Snape nodded and procured a key from seemingly nowhere. The creature took it with surprisingly gentle fingers, albeit long ones, and examined it. He nodded, handing it back.

"Griphook will take you to it." Without another word, the goblin returned to his work and ignored the pair. Another much shorter goblin shuffled forwards, holding a lantern.

"If you'll come this way," he said. Snape followed him first, with his son close behind.

Harry had been to Gringotts before, but he usually waited in this chamber that they now stepped into. There were carts that rocketed downwards at great speeds to the vaults deep underground. This time, Snape waved Harry forward to enter the cart before him. Thrilled, Harry jumped into the rickety contraption and sat, grasping the edge of his seat in anticipation. Snape and Griphook step into the cart, and as soon as Griphook sits down and sets his lantern on the hook for it, the cart took off down the track.

Harry couldn't conceal his glee. The great speed pushed his hair back and the entire experience reminded him of the pictures he had seen of Quidditch players zooming around on their brooms. He laughed, and let out a few uncontainable yells as they whipped around a corner and came to a very sudden stop. He nearly fell out of the cart as he tried to exit.

Snape let loose a small smile, something rarely seen in public if Snape could help it. Harry was truly the pinnacle of innocence, though, and sometimes the man just couldn't help himself.

The vault was opened with ease, and a very unprepared Harry nearly fainted at the sheer amount of money left for him by his mother and father. He walked forwards and stopped at the edge of the piles.

"Go ahead," said Snape, "grab some. Here's a bag for you to keep some for the school year."

Harry did just that, filling the bag almost to the brim with a few bronze Knuts, several silver Sickles, and many gold Galleons. Today couldn't have possibly gone any better.

The trip back through Diagon Alley was mostly uneventful, passing by Flourish and Blotts without a glance, and stopping for just a moment to grab ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They entered the Leaky Cauldron through the brick archway that appeared at their approach.

"Back already, Snape?" asked the barman. Severus nodded with a small smirk and led his son to the fireplace in the corner. A small pot of Floo-powder sat on the mantle. Harry looked at his father sheepishly when he was offered the pot.

"Can I go with you?" he asked. Snape smiled and nodded, putting his arm around Harry's shoulders and leading him into the fireplace.

"House of Snape," he said quietly. They were whisked away not even a few seconds later by the emerald flames that bore no heat.

oooOOO000OOOooo

**You all...seriously, you guys are amazing. The sheer amount of support I've gotten from you all is overwhelming. I know this chapter is short, and doesn't really cover me as an apology, but at least I have something for you... Right?**

**Thank you all so much for this. This chapter is for you, k? I'm going to really work on this in the future, so keep an eye out 3  
>Let me know about mistakes- I didn't have my Harry Potter books with me when I was writing!<br>Luvluvluv,  
>~epic<br>P.S. I wrote most of this chapter in US History, instead of taking notes like I should have. Y'all are worth it ;)**


End file.
